Dangerous Crossings
by bradleigh
Summary: The sequel to 'Love Kills'. In that story, Scott, Alex, and Rogue were kidnapped. Now Magneto's back to seek revenge and try to take over again. Set in the future. Complete.
1. Excitement

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Someone else does.but not me. Got it? Good. 

Author's Note: This story takes place four days after 'Love Kills'. You need to read that one first. I'm pretty sure it won't make sense otherwise. Told from Scott's point of view. Scott/Jean. Logan and Rogue have a little sister and overprotective big brother relationship. _Telepathy._ Without anymore babbling. **'Dangerous Crossings'**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Excitement**

"How are you doing, Scott?" Alex asked as he came into the infirmary.

I glanced up at him and moaned, "I'm bored out of my mind. I don't think I will be able to stand another second here. Being bed-ridden for four days is not exactly my idea of fun."

Alex smiled, "I know, but it can't be that bad to wake up next to Jean every morning."

I smiled too, "It's not that bad."

"I think your wish is about to come true," Hank said, coming in the room. "Your head is almost healed and your stitches are doing their job, so if you think you're up to it, I'll discharge you from here."

I sat bolt upright, "I've never been more ready for anything."

Hank chuckled, "If you're sure you're ready, then simply sign this form and come back for check-ups every morning for the next two weeks."

"O- wait! Aren't you supposed to go out of town today? It is the twenty- third, right?"

"Yes, but I think that I'm needed more here. With you Summers boys out of the action and Magneto still ready to strike us again, I think I ought to stay here to help you all. It's only a conference."

"An important conference," I protested. "Go on, out of town. We'll be fine. If you don't want to believe me, ask Logan. He'll tell you the same thing. Just go to your conference and do your job."

Hank hesitated, "Well... okay."

I climbed out of the bed and signed the paper with barely a glance toward it. Alex opened the door, while beaming. I left the infirmary with him. As the door was shutting, Hank called out, "Take it easy, Scott."

Alex and I walked down the hall and got in the elevator. Alex pushed the button before turning to me and enveloping me into a big hug. I laughed.

"Alex," I said. "Alex, a little oxygen would be nice right about now. Alex... Alex!"

He let me go. "Sorry. I'm just glad you are out of there. With all of your injuries, I thought you'd be in that bed forever."

I laughed as the door opened and we stepped out. I wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't resist smiling back at my little brother.

"Hey, Alex," I asked. "What time is it?"

"5:23 and 46 seconds."

I shook my head. "You're getting worse and worse at telling time. I think it's time for me to get a watch, so I don't have to listen to you." Alex faked a look of hurt. "It'll be better for us all."

"You still need to sign my cast." Alex still had the bland gray cast that Magneto had put on his broken arm. According to Hank, the cast was proper and the bone was set. Alex would have to keep it on for quite some time.

"I will after we stop in the kitchen."

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked as we continued down the hall.

"I know you are," I replied in the same rag-on-Alex voice. "You always are."

Alex scoffed, but he knew I was right. Alex always had a little room for some more food. Without another word, we headed to the kitchen for some dinner. We stopped outside one of the two doors, before sneaking in to surprise the other X-men. I released my hold on Alex and looked at the backs of the people I hadn't seen in days. Alex smiled and shot me a look that could only be read as now-what?. I held up a finger to signal him to wait a minute.

"So, what are your plans now that Spring Break has officially started?" Jean asked Kitty.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I know vhat I vant to do," Kurt stated. "I vant to svim."

That's when I chose to speak up. "You could get in twice as many training sessions." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Scott!" Jean called, running over to me. She gave me a hug and planted her lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I saw stars as I lost myself in her. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"Hey, honey," I whispered. Then I raised my voice a bit louder. "Now I know why I had to wait for my ribs to heal before I could get out. You guys could suffocate someone or break some ribs."

Jean swatted my arm. A few people laughed and some drew closer. Then I got flooded with questions. I took a step back, utterly overwhelmed. The other door opened. I could just barely see Rogue and Logan come in. Logan popped his claws out when he saw the chaos and confusion. I saw him hesitate but understood that he didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly Alex hopped up on the table and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone froze.

Logan smirked, "All right, everyone, sit down. Hey, Blondie, aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary with your brother?"

Alex looked over at him and said quietly, "Then you don't know?"

"Know what?" Logan demanded, concerned.

"That I was released today," I said, finally being able to come into his line of sight. The others sat down around the table to eat.

"Don't scare me like that," Logan growled.

"You should've been able to catch my scent in here," I pointed out. "I haven't been in here in over a week and a half."

Logan glared at me. Rogue touched Logan's arm. He looked down at her and put his claws back in. I walked over to Alex and helped him off the table. Then we sat down to eat the pizza Evan had ordered. I slid in between Jean and Alex.

After fifteen minutes or so, Hank came in.

"I'm heading out to the conference now," he reported. "I'll be back Wednesday afternoon."

"Be careful," Logan warned. "We still aren't sure what Magneto's retaliation plan is."

Hank nodded. "Don't worry, Logan. I'll watch everyone and every place closely. Scott," I looked up at him, "take it easy, all right? You are getting better, but you're still in pretty bad shape."

I nodded, "I'll try."

"He will," Logan interjected, glaring at me.

I smiled to myself. Every since Operation: Take-Back four days ago, Logan held me in pretty high standards. He was actually sort of nice and incredibly protective of Alex and me. Rogue and Logan had come into the infirmary every afternoon, every day I was there. They brought my lunch and checked up on my progress.

Hank turned toward Alex, "Watch that arm, kiddo. It's healing, but one accident will do some major damage and we'll possibly have to reset it."

Alex nodded, "I know."

"Well, I think that's it, so I'll be heading on to Baltimore now," Hank said. There was a chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'be carefuls' as he left the room. We began to eat as Hank left the Institute.

I sighed and got lost in thought. No one had been badly hurt in our operation. Kurt had been a bit bruised from his wrestling match with Mystique, but all signs of the bruiseswere long gone. Jamie had multiplied a few times, but as I'd expected, Kitty took care of it. Other than those, no one was even touched by any of the Brotherhood boys. Maybe it was because Pietro and Evan had been separated.

"It's mine!" a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. I crashed back into reality to see Bobby, Sam, Jamie, and Roberto arguing over the last slice of pizza out of all of the boxes.

I groaned, "Logan-"

"I'm on it." Logan popped out his claws and cut the slice of pizza. His three claws split the slice into four pieces. Each of those boys took a piece and ate it in a nice change: tranquil silence.

Something touched my hand. I looked down at it to see Jean slip her hand into mine. I moved my gaze up to her face and smiled. Jean laced her fingers into mine and smiled back. I gazed deeply into her eyes.

_Are you okay?_ She looked concerned.

_I'm fine, Jean. Nothing can get me down when I'm with you._

_Aw, honey, that's so sweet._

I smiled. Jean reached out slid her fingers down one side of my face. I gave her hand a slight squeeze of affection. She giggled.

Suddenly Logan jumped up and smelled the air. I froze and looked at him. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that something was definitely wrong. I climbed to my feet, expectantly.

"Sit down," he growled. I obeyed, because I knew that the slightest slip in our part could cost us our lives. Logan sniffed the air again and muttered the one name I really didn't want to hear right now, "Mystique."

I looked at him closely for any sign as to what he was planning to do. Everyone was silent. Logan popped out his claws and ran out with the simple and direct order, "Stay here."

We all sat in dead silence and wondered what was going on outside. Alex scooted closer to me. I glanced at Jean; she nodded. Alex was still scared! I wrapped my free arm around him and pulled him closer.

"It's okay. I won't let them hurt you," I whispered to him.

"Do you promise?" he asked, leaning even closer to me.

_You can't promise that,_ Jean pointed out.

_Jean, this is my little brother we're talking about. There's no way I'll let anything happen to him._

_Scott-_

"Yes," I whispered to Alex. "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You're my brother, okay? You're safe with me."

Alex smiled. Jean stood up suddenly. I looked up at her in wonder.

"Wolverine says he needs some help," Jean reported. "Mystique split but left Storm by the gate. He wants Spyke, Cannonball and Sunspot out there right now. Nightcrawler will get a stretcher and-" Jean paused as she received more information "-Shadowcat and Magma will prep the infirmary. Everyone else stays."

Everyone split to do their jobs. Jean released my hand and looked at me. "I have to go move Storm on the stretcher. Stay here."

"Is that Logan's order or yours?" I asked.

"Both," she replied, leaving the rest of us in the kitchen. I glanced around the empty room at the others who had been left. They were all whispering. I sighed and turned to talk to Alex.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Great, fantastic, marvelous, but my arm hurts."

I laughed. Alex smiled. Then we fell into another silence. My nerves practically shattered as I waited for some word of something. Finally the door opened. Kitty and Amara came in. I looked at them, in hope of some answers. I figured Kitty would crack if she held something in too long, so I waited.

"She's in the infirmary," Amara broke the silence. "She's barely conscious and in a very bad state. She's not going to be able to talk for quite a few days." I shut my eyes. This was bad, really bad. There was no telling what Magneto had planned for us. Alex touched my arm and my eyes shot open.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Fine." It was a lie but not an obvious lie. Slowly everyone else filed back in. Logan was at the rear.

He looked at me in surprised, "You listened?" I merely nodded.

"Where's Evan?" Ray asked.

Logan hesitated, "Ororo lost consciousness. Porcupine wanted to sit with her for a little while." A gasp shot around the room. Alex slid over until he was against me. I looked at Jean for help. She shrugged.

"It's okay, Alex," I whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."

He nodded but didn't move. I sighed and looked at Logan to see what we were going to do. He was raking a hand through his hair and pacing.

As if he knew what I'd do, Logan said, "Everyone sit down. We need to talk."

"I think I, like, found our first order of business," Kitty said, looking up from the pile of the afternoon mail. She held a plain business letter in one of her hands. "It's addressed to... Scott."

I got up and went over to her. I took the envelope from her. I turned it over in my hands and examined it carefully.

"Kitty's right," I told Logan. "Look at this."

Logan came over and took it. His eyes widened when he saw what I did. The envelope was addressed to Mr. Cyke Lopps.

**_TBC_**


	2. Lost

**Chapter 2: Lost**

I looked at Logan, wondering what to do. Logan smelled it before giving it back to me. I took a deep breath and opened it. There was only a small slip of paper with a few lines of typed print. I read it silently before handing it to Logan. He read it over and groaned.

_What is it?_ Jean shot me a look of concern.

_Magneto says we 'may have won this time but he always has a back up plan'_ I tried to explain it as best I could.

Logan smirked, "You tell your girl?"

I smiled, "Of course."

Logan sighed, "He's not going to give up, is he? He wants us to do his bidding." It was sort of mumbled, but everyone still heard him clearly. I looked over at Alex. He was utterly petrified. We had to get his bravery back up or it would probably end up disastrous for all of us. An awkward silence fell across the entire room. Logan glanced at me.

"Danger Room?" I asked.

"Danger Room," he confirmed.

No one groaned or disagreed this time. They all know serious this situation was for everyone. We all rose to our feet and headed to the Danger Room for some brushing up on our skills.

"That wasn't... horrible," I told Logan as we went to get the others from the entrance of the Danger Room. "No, it wasn't horrible."

Alex snickered. Logan chuckled.

"We have the most injuries we've ever had," Logan pointed out.

I sighed aloud. Logan, Alex, and I had been supervising the training in the Danger Room from above. Logan was obligated to overlook the whole thing, since he was the only conscious adult on the premises at the time. He had also decided that Alex and I would not participate in this training session because of our 'serious injuries' as he'd put it.

"They're just distracted," I supplied.

"That's no excuse," Logan snapped. "They can't be distracted while we're in battle."

"I know," I said, quietly. "They're just scared. They've all seen how bad of shape Alex and I are in."

Logan sighed, "Yeah, I know, but they really need to keep their cool and get all of the jobs accomplished. We can't afford any mistakes, captures, or casualties this time around."

I glanced over at Alex. He was incredibly alert and watched Logan extra closely. I looked at Logan. He stopped and turned to Alex. I stopped as well. Logan squatted down to Alex's eye level.

"Listen... Alex," Logan started. "I can smell your fear. You're allowing it to overwhelm you completely. OK, I know that they told you that Scott was screwed up pretty badly, but they lied. Got it? He'll be fine in a few days. The best thing you can do for him now is to get over your fears. Can you do that for us? We need you to help us beat Magneto at his own game."

"From the sidelines?" I muttered inaudibly. Logan turned his head and glared at me. Damn his heightened senses. "I'm going to go check on the others. You know, check on their injuries."

Logan smirked, "Good idea."

I walked away. I hoped Logan would be able to straighten Alex out. He was scaring me in ways I'd never been scared before. I continued to the others as I thought about my little brother. It wasn't safe for him to be scared all the time. It would probably get us all killed, or worse. I sighed aloud. I was his older brother. I was supposed to protect him, keep him from harm, but now look at me.

_It's not your fault, baby_

_Jean, you know I don't like it when you read my mind._

_I know, Scott, I know. I'm just worried about you. Besides you never tell me when you're having a problem, especially one with Alex, so you leave me no choice. I have to do a little investigating_

_You're right_

I turned the corner and looked at my only hope of saving my brother's sanity, the X-men. They were a mess. Everyone had bruises and gashes covering them. Jean had a bump on her temple, but that's all. She had to concentrate the most to keep her powers in check, so she was barely injured. I looked at everyone else. They were a mess. I sighed. Just then, Evan came running in.

"She's awake! She's awake!" he called. "Scott! Logan, Jean!"

I hurried over to him to see what he was talking about. Evan grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the infirmary. I turned toward Jean just before she slipped out of my sight.

_Tell Logan, then come on over to the infirmary_

Twenty minutes later, Logan, Jean, and I were in the infirmary with Ororo. She was in a horrible condition and barely conscious. Her entire body was a giant bruise. Her eyes were almost swollen shut. She too had some bruised ribs. Her mouth was swollen and her jaw was more than likely broken. I ran a hand through my hair.

"We better not let the others see her," Logan said, mostly to himself. "They'll freak."

I sighed, "Especially Alex."

Jean set a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes. She pulled me closer to her. I wanted to give in, to take a break and relax. I knew I couldn't, though. I knew we had to get Magneto's plan out of Ororo. It was our only chance of knowing what he was planning before he put it into play.

"All right, Red," Logan said. "See if you can get any useful information out of her."

Jean nodded and Ororo closed her eyes. Jean set her hands on her temples and concentrated on finding anything that could be of any use to us. I looked at Logan, but he was concentrating on Ororo. I sighed aloud. Logan glanced over at me momentarily. Then Jean opened her eyes.

"Anything?" Logan asked, hopeful.

Jean shook her head, "He told her his plan, but it's suppressed. She's put it out of her mind completely, so it must be really bad." Logan shot her a glare. "Or simply, she's telling herself it didn't happen, so I can't reach it."

Logan growled. I instinctively took a step back. Logan stormed out. Jean watched him go, and then glanced over at me.

_He'll be fine._ I smiled. _Let's get Ororo to Painless Land. Then we'll go talk to him._

_I'll get the sedative, but Logan. I'm not sure we can talk to him._

Jean got in a cabinet and pulled out a sedative. She quickly put some of it in a syringe and injected it into the vein in Ororo's arm. Ororo immediately fell asleep. She was probably just anxious to escape all of her pain. I looked over at Jean. She looked up at me and smiled. I slipped my hand into hers and she interlaced our fingers. Then we went to find Logan.

"Did Logan say anything about Alex?" I asked, still hopeful.

"No." Jean sighed, "but you know, he has spent the past half hour without you. Plus, he seemed quite anxious to get to the kitchen and make ice cream sundaes with Kurt, Evan, and Bobby."

"That's good," I stated, not really there. "I'm really worried about him."

"I know, baby, and you have every right to be worried. He's all you have left."

"I have you," I pointed out with a smile. Jean smiled back and gave me a quick kiss. We broke it off as we came into the kitchen. Four boys looked up from their hot fudge sundaes.

"What's the news?" Alex asked, taking another bite of his sundae.

"How is she?" Evan asked, concern covering all fun he might have been having.

"She's asleep," I told him. "Not unconscious, just asleep. We did a search for any helpful information, but there isn't any." I tried to lighten the subject. "How's the ice cream today?"

"Eets good!" Kurt replied, quite ecstatically. He took a huge bite of his sundae and got a nice sized lump of chocolate sauce on his nose in the process. Kurt didn't notice. "Eets very good."

"Have any of you seen Logan lately?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Bobby spoke up. "He came through here a few minutes ago. He seemed very angry about something. He walked straight out of here and I think he might have left the Institute as well."

"What?" I burst out.

Suddenly Kitty phased through the door. She seemed to be in quite a hurry. "Scott! Jean! Mr. Logan just left the Institute on his motorcycle!" I glanced at Jean. She spoke what I was thinking:

"He's going to get to Magneto before he can harm us!"

**_TBC_**


	3. Point

**Chapter 3: Point**

I glanced at Jean, "I'm going after him."

"I figured as much," she stated simply. "I'll keep things smooth here."

I smiled; she did too. I glanced at Alex. His face bared no emotion at all. I stepped over to him. I squatted down to his eye-level while he was seated. Alex turned to me, a slight look of regret on his face.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, with or without Logan," I promised him. "Okay?"

Alex sighed, "Sure, Scott. Just hurry back. Please."

I smiled, "I will. Now come here." Alex wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back.

I rose to my feet. I looked at Jean. Then I shot a quick glance at Alex before running out of the kitchen and the Institute. Logan was planning something drastic to keep Magneto away from the Institute. I picked up the pace and made it to the garage. From there, I jumped into my car and followed the tracks Logan's motorcycle had left in the damp edges of the road.

After about ten minutes, I pulled my car up to a bar. I spotted Logan's motorcycle in the corner of the parking lot and pulled in next to it.

"Tequila Club," I muttered to myself as I read the neon sign. "Couldn't make it without a drink, could you, Logan?"

I sighed and pushed open the door. The stench of cigarettes and beer immediately hit my nose. I swallowed and tried not to gag. A quick glance around the room and I had the layout: pool tables on the left; a bar in the middle; and a stage on the right. I headed over to the bar, knowing that's where Logan would be. Sure enough, he was at the corner of the bar, downing a beer. I strolled up to him.

"Do you come here often?" I asked casually.

Logan turned around and glared at me. "I thought I caught you're scent here, but with all the smoke, I wasn't sure."

"You're losing your touch," I told him.

"I expected you to be resting at the Institute like we told you to," he said, a sharp edge in his voice sent a chill up my spine. "You are supposed to be taking it easy, so you don't get reinjured. You know?"

"How am I supposed to be taking it easy when I know you're out here doing something drastic to try to keep us out of harm's way?" I shot back. "It's not exactly the easiest thing to do."

"Point taken, but you have to go back."

"And what if he's all ready there, huh? He could all ready have them and you're out here. Think about this. If you go ahead, you're risking yourself and all of our lives as well."

"Keep it down, will ya?"

I hadn't realized how loud I was speaking to him. A few people were staring at us, because of the ruckus in the corner. I ignored them and turned back to Logan. Logan knew how serious I was.

"And what if he's not?" Logan asked, quieter. "What if he's still in the city, waiting for the right time. If I can intercept him-"

"You'll be killed," I finished for him.

"You can't just-" he trailed off. "Get back!" he ordered, hopping back.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly someone crashed blast us.

"Fight, a very big fight," Logan stated, pushing me behind him. "Stay behind me and keep your head down. I don't want you getting any more injuries. You understand that, kid?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Logan whirled around to face me. It was obvious that he was angry at my comment. "What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"I won't get hurt if I'm not in here," I pointed out with a smug grin.

Logan growled, "I hate it when you make valid points."

I smiled, "So where are we going?"

He sighed, "You drive a tough bargain, kid, but I guess we can make it out to the parking lot. Just watch your head. I know it's thick, but you can't take another blow. You got that?"

I nodded and silently sighed in relief. Suddenly fights broke out all around us. Logan turned back around and headed toward the door. I stuck close behind him as chairs and tables began to fly.

_Scott, we're being-_ Jean's voice rang in my head.

_Jean! What's going on? Jean! What's wrong?_ I called frantically. I slowly began to panic.

"Duck!" Logan yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

I obeyed, not knowing why. Half of a wooden table flew over my head a second later. I stood back up, a little shaky. Logan continued to the door as if that hadn't happened. I sighed and chased after him.

Suddenly a whole table came hurling at us. There was no way we could avoid it. Logan shot his claws out and sliced it in half at the last second. Some people around us stopped to stare. That gave us an opportunity to get out with fewer flying objects. Finally we reached the parking lot.

"Damn," Logan muttered. "I like this bar."

"Come on," I said. "We have to go."

"You are going to the Institute now," Logan ordered, furiously, "while I'm going to get Magneto."

"Think of it this way," I tired to reason, "Ororo has all the information we need. Just wait one more day, before you go after him. Just one day to see if we can get anything for our advantage."

"You said it yourself that we don't know when he's going to attack."

"So we need to go back," I hinted.

Logan growled, "You are absolutely impossible."

"Just one day," I pleaded.

"All right, kid," Logan finally caved in. "I'll go back with you for now, but I'm leaving at noon tomorrow unless Ororo can give us some information that gives me a reason not to."

I smiled, "Let's get back. Jean tried to contact me earlier, but didn't get a chance to finish her thought." I glanced at Logan to see what he thought of it. He just shrugged and mounted his bike. I slid into the driver's seat of my car and we took off, just as someone crashed through a window of the bar.

It was a quiet and frustrating ride back to the Institute. I tried to contact Jean numerous times, but never received a reply. She had to be really occupied to with something. I immediately thought of the worst: Alex was hurt. Jean would tell me if she was hurt, but probably wouldn't if Alex was. As the Institute came into view, I shook my head. Maybe she was just making me dinner or preparing some other surprise that she didn't want to spoil.

I pulled up to a stoplight. Logan pulled up next to me.

"Do a U-turn," he ordered, gruffly.

"What?" I asked.

"U-turn NOW!"

I started to do the U-turn. Then I saw what Logan had all ready seen. There was a helicopter on the roof of the Institute and it wasn't one of ours! We headed down the street and pulled into an abandoned house's garage. We both cut our engines and waited to see if we'd been spotted.

After a few minutes, I broke the silence. "Could you figure out who it was?"

"The kids," he told me. "It's all four of the boys."

"So what now?" I asked.

"We go in and rescue them," Logan stated. I smiled. I really needed a reason to go beat Lance's ass to the ground and this was it!

**_TBC_**


	4. Inward

**Chapter 4: Inward**

I followed Logan out of the garage. We headed down the block, away from the Institute. We didn't speak; we knew what we were going to do. As we passed a row of hedges, I realized that Magneto was actually attacking them, so I felt a bit relieved that I had Logan with me.

About ten minutes later, we found ourselves in the basement of the Institute. I was grateful that Logan and I both knew all of the secret entrances from the town to the inside of the Institute.

"Any guesses as to where they are?" I asked, continuing forward.

"Up," Logan whispered.

I shot him a mock glare as we made our way to the stairs. The elevator was way too risky to use. Slowly and quietly we padded our way up four flights of stairs. We slowed even more as we made our way toward the living room. It was the most logical place to hold everyone, aside from the auditorium, and I didn't think they'd try that again. Logan raised his head every once in a while to make sure we were still on the right track.

We were a turn or two away from the living room when Logan suddenly grabbed my arm and jerked me back. I was about to protest, but he clamped strong hand over my mouth. My eyes widened in confusion. Logan lowered his head, so that his mouth was right at my ear.

"They're just around the corner," he whispered almost inaudibly. "Everyone is. I'm going to move my head away if you promise you'll stay quiet."

I couldn't move or speak. I realized what he probably wanted, so I went limp. Logan slowly moved his hand away. I stayed still and quiet. I could imagine and practically feel Logan's smirk behind me. I sighed silently.

Behind me, I heard Logan moving back. I stole a glance at him. He seemed busy, so I moved toward the corner and snuck a look around it. All of the X-men were lined up and seated on the floor, except for four. Kurt was in a chair on the end closest to me. I figured it was because of his teleportation. Todd was positioned in front of him. Jean, Rogue, and Alex were on a couch on the other end. Pietro and Lance watched them. Fred stood, watching the others.

I backed out of sight. _Honey, I'm home._

_Scott, don't come up here. It's a trap. They've-_

_Calm down, Jean, relax. I know. Everything's going to be okay. I'm to your left, around the corner. Logan's here too._

_I was so worried about you two._

_It's okay, baby. We're both fine. How's Alex holding up?_ I was surprised that I couldn't even hide my concern from my own thoughts. _He seemed to be doing so well when I left._

_He's okay._

I risked another look around the corner. I saw Jean wrap an arm around my little brother's arm. I ducked back around and smiled to myself. They seemed to be okay for now. _Jean, why didn't you tell me what was happening earlier?_

_Because-_

The door on the other side of the living room opened. I backed up and looked at Logan. He sniffed the air and mouthed the one name I really did not want to hear right now: "Magneto."

I tensed; Logan popped out his claws. I shook my head at his action. We could not go after Magneto. I approached Logan, cautiously.

"Let's go," he mouthed.

"No," I said in a voice inaudible to anyone but him. "We can't risk the other's safety."

Logan glared at me.. I just glared back. Stalemate. I turned away from him and headed back to the corner to see what Magneto was doing to my team. I peeked around the corner. All four of the boys had backed out of sight, which made it a lot easier and less risky to spy.

"Hello, girls," Magneto said to Jean and Rogue. He ran a gloved hand down Rogue's face and kissed Jean's hand.

_Calm down, Scott._ Jean glanced at me for a second.

I smiled to myself. _Sure thing._

"Ah, Havoc," Magneto addressed Alex. I couldn't help but tense. Magneto reached out to him. Alex squirmed and tried to move out of his reach. My heart went out to my little brother as Magneto patted his head.

_Is he okay?_ I asked.

_Yeah, he's just a little frightened of Magneto._

I sighed. _Do you think we should tell him that I'm here?_

Jean paused as Magneto moved to the center of the line. _Not yet._

"Well, X-men," Magneto spoke, "I'd like to thank you for being so cooperative, but we seem to be missing two mutants who should be here. Does anyone know who they happen to be?

I froze. This can't be good.

Jena didn't reply, but she slid one of her hands around Alex's waist and took Rogue's hand with the other. I smiled and turned my attention back to Magneto. He was pacing the length of his captives.

"Anyone?" Magneto stopped in front of a group of boys. "How about you?" He pointed to Roberto; then he pulled his hand back. I stifled a gasp as Roberto's arms shot in front of him and he was pulled to his feet. "Do you know who's missing?"

_Jean, when did they put metal clamps on them?_

_I don't know. I hadn't seen them until now._

I turned around to see where Logan had ended up. He was listening intently to the other room from a few steps behind me. I spun back around.

Roberto hesitated for a split-second before saying, "It's Cyclops and Wolverine."

Magneto smiled, "Ah, so it is." Then he pushed Roberto back down to the floor. "Now does anyone know where they are?"

Everyone shook their head. Magneto scanned the line before pulling Evan to his feet. I tensed. Evan probably wasn't the smartest choice. He was more than likely still fuming over his aunt and I couldn't blame him. If Alex. . . I shook my head.

_Jean, will you please tell him not to do anything stupid?_

_Sure, baby. _There was a moment of silence before Jean came back in my mind. _He says that he'll try, but he's not making any promises._

"Where are they?" Magneto asked.

Evan glared at him, "I don't know."

Magneto flinched visibly before realization dawned on him, "Oh, you must be the nephew. Yes, I can see the resemblance now. Maybe I ought to find someone a bit more likely to talk."

He tossed Evan to the floor and pulled Jubilee up.

"I don't know," she pleaded near tears. "They just left: no warning and no good-byes."

Magneto paused. Then he put Jubilee back on the floor. I held my breath as I wondered whether he'd believe her or not. After a moment of silence, he nodded. I exhaled as he moved off to one side. I didn't think anything of it until he made a sharp turn and caught Alex's chin in his right hand. My blood ran cold and a few mutants gasped. I wanted to go rescue him, but I was frozen to the floor.

"I will only ask you once, so don't press your luck, Havoc," Magneto stated in a cold, steely voice. "Where did your brother go?"

_**TBC**_


	5. Discomfort

**Chapter 5: Discomfort**

Alex sputtered and squirmed.

Magneto took a step back and released Alex. "I'll give you one minute to think about your answer." He took another step back, his eyes never leaving my brother. "Boys!"

The Brotherhood boys came up to Magneto. I ducked back around the corner, so I wouldn't be spotted. Almost immediately a firm hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes widened even though I knew it was Logan. I relaxed to tell him I'd be quiet. Logan turned me to face him and cautiously removed his hand. I looked up at him. Logan pointed down at the floor. I glared at him, but sat down as he'd ordered.

_Jean, what did you tell Logan to do?_ I asked slightly agitated.

I heard a small laugh in my mind. _Sorry, Scott. I told him to make sure you don't do anything stupid . . . for Alex's sake._

I grumbled silently. _Well, at least tell me what's going on in there. Jean, please._

_Scott-_

_Fine. Just protect him, OK?_

_How?_

_I don't know. Put up a shield or something._

_That'll shut off our communication. Is that OK?_

_Sure, sure, anything._

Then everything went silent. I glanced at Logan. He was looking around the corner at the others. I leaned forward and strained to hear the conversation in the other room. Logan didn't notice me.

"Well, Havoc, have you decided what to tell me?" Magneto asked Alex.

"I don't know where they went," Alex stated. His voice caught with fear.

Magneto sighed, "Quicksilver."

I wanted to know so badly what was going on in the other room. Jean was trying to protect Alex, but I still felt uneasy. There was an awkward silence.

"Jean," Magneto growled, "think about this. There's a room full of young, vulnerable mutants out here. I don't believe you have enough power to protect them all. We can hurt people out here until you give us Havoc. It's your choice as to who gets hurt."

There was a brief pause before I heard something I really didn't want to hear.

_I'm sorry, Scott. _Jean was communicating, so I knew her shield was down and more than likely Magneto had Alex in his grasp. I calmed myself down and tried to lean around the corner to see. Logan knocked me back against the wall with his knee. I looked up at him, but Logan was watching the other room again.

_It's all right, Jean._ I told her sincerely. I_ understand your problem, so does Alex._

_He got me flustered and my concentration broke. Then Pietro ran in and grabbed him._

I smiled weakly._ I love you, Jean._

_Scott-_

She was about to contradict me, so I interrupted her._ I do, Jean. Do you love me?_

_Scott- _She paused; then sighed. _Of course I do, baby. I'll always love you._

_I know._ I smiled to myself. _And you're like a sister to Alex._

_Are you trying to distract me?_

_I'm trying to distract myself._ I shifted positions slightly. Logan pressed his knee into my shoulder a bit harder. I grimaced at the pressure. Unfortunately the extra security made me think something was happening in the other room. I paused and tried to listen to the room.

"Havoc, I have no patience left!" Magneto boomed. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." He was scared. It was obvious to me and I couldn't even see him. I cringed as I heard Alvers speak up.

"I can get information out of him," Lance suggested. "It might take a little work though." There was silence. Logan turned to face me and applied even more pressure to my shoulder. I looked up at him but didn't say anything. I wasn't going to argue at such a hectic time.

_Jean, tell-_ I started, but was interrupted by a sickening crack coming from the other room. I'd learned what that sound was over the last week. It was the unmistakable sound of a fist to bone. I shot forward instantly. Logan quickly knocked me back into the wall. Even more pressure was applied to both of my shoulders. Logan glared down at me. I sighed silently. _Jean, tell Alex to tell them all he knows._

_I assume you have a plan. _She returned instantly.

_Somewhat. The first step is to get Alex out of danger. Then I have to get Logan to let me up. _Iglanced up at Logan. He had turned back to listening in on the other room. _Just tell him, honey._

_OK. _She went silent for a moment. _He, uh . . . he doesn't want to._

_What!?_ I exploded.

_Calm down, Scott. He doesn't want-_ Jean stopped as another vicious crack came from the other room. A few gasps told me that Alex had been hit hard. I struggled against Logan. He glared at me and returned his attention back to Magneto. I dropped back against the wall.

_Jean, can you connect Logan into this conversation?_ I asked hopefully. We have no way of communicating right now.

_I don't know. I'll try._ Jean went silent. _Scott, I'm not sure if I can or not. Do you want me to go ahead and try it?_

_Not yet. I can't risk you passing out or getting caught or anything. Just try to convince Alex to go ahead and tell on me._

_I'll try, but he's pretty determined._

I sat in my own silence for a moment. Then I strained to listen in on the conversation Magneto was leading. After a few seconds, I heard the words.

"Havoc, I can order more of this or you can tell me what you know and it'll all stop. Hell, I might even be generous and give you a painkiller, if you give me the information right now."

I heard some wheezing and coughing before Alex's voice came through, "All I know is that Logan went after you and Scott went to find him. Scott promised me he'd be right back."

Logan turned and shot me a deadly look. I shrugged. I couldn't blame Alex for wanting to save his own skin. Logan moved away from the corner and me. I sighed. _Jean, how's Alex? He sounds horrible._

_He's- hang on._

"Jean," Magneto boomed. "I would find it really interesting to know who you are communicating with, since it must be someone in this building."

I jumped to my feet. Logan made no protest. I went to the corner before talking to Logan. "I'm going." I told him in a voice he could only hear because of his heightened listening. Logan rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion with his hands. I smiled.

"I- uh . . ." Jean stumbled for words.

I took a deep breathe and took two large steps around the corner and into the living room. "She was talking to me!"

**_TBC_**


	6. Plan

**Chapter 6: Plan**

Every head in the room swiveled my way. I saw Lance's smirk and heard Magneto's remark, but only barely. I was locking on my little brother. He had a bloody nose and bruises beginning to appear in numerous places, but that wasn't what bothered me the most. The worst thing was that Pietro had Alex held securely with his arms behind his back, but Lance was the one rubbing his knuckles. They hadn't even given him a chance to defend himself!

". . .It's nice of you to join our party, Cyclops," I caught the end of Magneto's speech.

"Doesn't look like much fun to me," I pointed out, angrily. "There aren't even any fair games."

"You of all people should know now that I don't enjoy watching a fair fight," he returned, taking a step toward me. "Now I would really like to know where you've been lately."

I forced out a small laugh. "And you expect me to cooperate when you have my brother bloody and defenseless?"

"Yes," Magneto stated, curtly. Lance threw a punch that caught Alex in the temple. The crack was deafening. Alex made no sound but sagged slightly in Pietro's grip.

"I will do anything you want if you let Alex go," I decided taking a step toward the middle of the room. "I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing to me," Magneto shot back. "Nothing."

I sighed. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and put in a bear hug. I knew it was Blob, so I allowed myself to be apprehended without a fight. My feet were lifted off the ground and it was difficult to breathe. Magneto approached me. I stayed calm and watch him stop in front of me.

"Cyclops, I honestly doubt that you want to get hurt after just getting out of the infirmary today," he stated.

"I got out less than two hours ago," I pointed out, not the least bit surprised that he knew about my recovery. "Alex doesn't get his cast off for another three weeks."

Magneto studied me with his eyes. He had no clue what I was doing and frankly, I didn't either. All I knew was that I was going to get Alex out of danger before I began negotiating, fighting, or arguing. I looked over at my little brother. He was just barely hanging onto consciousness. Even though he was looking down, I could see the glazed over look in his eyes. Then Alex raised his head slightly, so he could see me. We locked eyes for a moment. He gave a weak smiled. I smiled back.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Magneto asked, jerking my attention back to him.

"If you release Alex," I told him. Magneto paused. Then he raised his right hand and snapped. Pietro released Alex, who collapsed on the floor. I froze in horror and mentally called out to him.

_I have him, Scott. You just worry about yourself, OK?_

_Sure. _I told her.

Magneto locked eyes with me. "Where were you when we first go here?"

All attention turned to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jean pulling Alex over to them with her telekinesis. "Logan left as soon as we started having trouble. I went after him, because I figured he was going to do something stupid. We met up at a bar, but I couldn't convince him to come back."

Magneto's brow furrowed. "So how did you end up over there?"

"Your helicopter's on the roof," I told him. "I saw it and parked a few blocks away. Then I came up through the basement."

Jean and Rogue pulled Alex up onto the couch with them. Neither Pietro nor Lance noticed, but I did. Jean took one of Alex's hands and shot me a reassuring smile. I knew brother was in good hands, but I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy and worried. Magneto moved from me to the row of mutants on the floor.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering what we're planning to do," Magneto addressed them. "Am I right?"

A murmur shot through them. I smiled as I caught a few 'not really's and some 'whatever's. I even saw Alex crack a smile. Magneto, however, seemed unamused as his eyes narrowed.

"Fine!" he barked. "I'll just send out the first group uninformed. Quicksilver, this'll be your group: Wolfsbane, Iceman, and Spyke."

"Whoa!" I interjected; Magneto looked at me. "Think about something here. Have you ever seen Spyke and Quicksilver together? It's not a pretty thing."

Magneto turned to Quicksilver, who answered the silent question with a guilty, sheepish look. "Besides," I continued, "I don't think Spyke is in the best mental stats after what you did to his aunt." Magneto looked at me again. I had him perplexed, just like I wanted.

"All right," Magneto said. "Quicksilver will stay here. Avalanche will be going instead."

I caught Evan's confused glance but offered no answer. Lance approached me. The second Magneto turned his back to us, Lance threw a punch to my temple. I yelped in pain as his fist connected with my all ready injured head. Most of the eyes in the room snapped to me. Magneto kept talking; Lance smirked.

_Jean, tell Logan to calm down and that I'll be fine._

_All ready done, baby. How'd you know that he was wound up about Lance's cheap shot?_ She sounded impressed.

_He's told me not to hit my head plenty of times in the last two hours, especially when we were at the bar. How's Alex?_ I was worried about his condition.

_He's hanging in there._

"Crying to your girlfriend?" Lance interrupted our telepathic conversation with his taunt. "You couldn't take a punch like a man?" His voice was just barely loud enough for me to hear.

Lance threw another punch. It hit my shades and split them right in half. I shut my eyes instantly.I heard some voices, but didn't make out any words. Then I felt myself being moved.

_Jean, what's going on?_ I asked, utterly confused.

_The group's heading out. You're being set on the back couch, while Todd gets you a new pair of shades. Kitty wants to know if she should phase through the floor._

_Tell her not to. She'll only get us in more trouble and more security than we'll ever want._

_Got it. _She was gone for a second. _Kitty agreed. How's your head doing? It's still attached and working properly, right?_

_Sounds like Logan wants to know. _I felt myself being set down on a cushion. _Tell him it's still attached and in proper working condition with a little throbbing all over the whole thing._

_Will do. _Then she was gone again. _He wanted to know if we should tell Rogue he's here. I voted not to in case she gets questioned._

_I'll doubt she'd tell them anything, but just in case, I agree with you._

"All right, kids," Magneto addressed them. "Go to bed and I'd stay there if I were you. Don't get out of your rooms until I tell you to tomorrow. Now go!" There was a pause. "You four, stay here."

_Jean- ?_

_It's all right, baby._ She sounded sincere at least. _Everyone's going off to bed except Alex, Rogue, and us. I'm guessing we'll get our metal clamps or what-nots. You know, he's way to be in charge of us._

_Yeah, I get it. Any sign of Todd?_

_He just came in with your shades. He's approaching you from the right._

Todd came up to me from my right and slid my shades on. I opened my eyes. Magneto stood about ten yards in front of me. Alex, Jean, and Rogue were about seven yards up and five over. None of the boys were in the room.

"Come sit on this couch, Cyclops," Magneto ordered. I rose to my feet and made my way to the couch. I wasn't scared of him, but I wanted to stay on his good side. I sat down in the open space between Rogue and the end of the couch. I watched Magneto angrily. I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for us.

**_TBC_**


	7. Complications

**Chapter 7: Complications**

Magneto approached us. An evil grin spread across his face. I watched him and tried to control my anger. He stopped in front of us. By the look he had on his face, he was enjoying his authority over us, me in particular. I sighed silently.

"Arms out," Magneto ordered sharply. We all raised our hands toward him, except Alex who was having too much trouble holding up his casted arm in his injured state. Magneto smirked and pulled five clamps out of nowhere. Fear ran through me. It shouldn't have though. I knew it was coming. Magneto put one on each of Jean and Rogue's wrists. Then he slid the last one onto Alex's castless one.

"Hope I don't have to use this on you, Havoc," Magneto whispered to him. "I'm pretty sure it'll hurt like hell if I jerk you around by one arm." I fumed, but knew that he was right. I kept my arms extended as he came toward me. "Cyclops, it's come down to you."

My determined demeanor never fell. I forced myself to smile a bit. He kept his eyes on me but reached one hand behind him and pulled out two slightly larger clamps. He latched them onto me with his power. I was surprised to find that they weren't any heavier than the others.

Magneto took a step away from me. "Well, Cyclops, you get the ones that don't come off without magnetism and you get a tracking device, just in case you decide to try something stupid. This way I can find you and inflict quite a lot of pain."

I swallowed roughly.

"Now all of you go to bed." We rose to our feet. I was Alex's side instantly. He looked a whole lot better than he had fifteen minutes earlier.

"Scott," he addressed me, barely above a whisper, "you promised me that we'd sleep on your floor the day you got out of the infirmary. . . for old time's sake."

I'd completely forgotten about that promise. "Yes, I did and so we will."

I walked up to Magneto. It was a bold move, but I'd made a simple promise to Alex that I wasn't about to break. Alex stayed behind me, but approached Magneto as well. I looked Magneto in the eyes. "Alex is staying in my room tonight." I wasn't a request or an order, just a statement.

Magneto looked from me to Alex and back to me. He slowly nodded. "OK." I started to leave, but Magneto stopped me. "That these, Cyclops." He gave me two miniature syringes with some sort of liquid in them. He answered my silent question with, "They're painkillers and if I know you like I think I do, you and Havoc will need them if you're going to survive the next few days."

"What'll happen then?" I asked, taking the syringes.

"You'll see," he growled. "Now get to bed!"

I turned and left the room. Alex stayed at my side and the girls had already left. Alex and I hurried to my room. Once there, we quickly set out two pillows and two blankets. Then I gave us the painkillers, figuring we had nothing to lose by taking them. Alex didn't even flinch as the needle pierced the skin of his arm.

After a few minutes, Alex broke the silence, "Scott?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"What were you trying to do earlier?" Alex rolled over so he was facing me. "Why were you trying to keep Evan from going out with the others?"

"Besides his anger right now, I knew you trusted him," I replied. "I figured you'd want someone you can trust if we get separated for the next few days. I doubt Magneto will allow us to stay together the whole time."

Alex sighed.

"Do you remember when we used to do these slumbers as kids?" I asked trying to lighten the subject, but the only reply I got was Alex's light snoring. "You always fell asleep first. . ."

I smiled to myself and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. _Jean, where's Logan?_

_He's going to hide out in the rec room tonight and probably leave in the morning._

_I hope his snoring doesn't attract any attention. _I mused. _Goodnight, Jean. Stay strong. I love you._

_I love you too, baby._

Then I fell asleep.

I awoke slowly the next morning. I silently groaned as I realized that my limbs weighed a ton each. I fought to lift my head. I was still in my room and Alex was sound asleep beside me. I realized that I'd been drugged rather heavily. I set my head back down and sighed angrily. When had they managed to get to us? I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30 in the morning. I had to have been given a whole lot of drugs to be out that long and still be this sore. Alex stirred next to me. I looked over at him as his eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes.

Alex moaned aloud, "Ow."

I smiled, "We've been drugged." My voice cracked from lack of water. I was parched. I struggled to sit up and get to the glass of water on my nightstand. I paused a moment before taking a drink. My strength came back slowly. I gave the glass to Alex, who'd given up on trying to sit up. He downed the water in one gulp but didn't get up. We stayed still for a moment.

_Good morning, sleepyhead._ Jean seemed to be in a better condition than either of us were. _How are the invincible Summers boys holding up on this lovely first day of Spring Break?_

_You sound all right._ I returned, helping Alex into a sitting position.

_None of the rest of us were drugged as much as you two were._

_You were drugged too?_

_All of us were, even the new recruits. No one knows when it happened, but you two were struck the worse. We've all been up for hours, but Magneto's been waiting for you to get up before he'll let us out of our rooms._

As if on cue, the door to my room flew open before shutting again. I knew that it was Pietro, so I knew that Magneto would be informed of our awakening in only a matter of seconds. I slowly climbed to my feet, steadying myself with the bed. Alex stretched out all the muscles in his arms and legs.

"Good morning, mutants," Magneto boomed. I glanced up at the source of his voice: the PA system. It was so rarely used with the professor's telepathy that I often forgot it was there. "All former X-men will report to the dining room for lunch. Cyclops, report to my office now. That is all."

_Click._ I pulled Alex to his feet. My strength was now up to its highest for someone in my state of injury. I could tell that his strength was pretty back to normal too. We left the room and headed toward the dining room.

"Scott, you'd better go see Magneto," Alex advised. "I want you to come back in one piece and I'll bet Jean does too."

I laughed. Alex had spark back. Jean stood at the corner up ahead waiting for us. As we reached her, she kissed me on the forehead. While she was close, I asked quietly, "What are our chances of survival?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered back. "Logan left about an hour ago. Magneto has shut off his shield, so he's going to stay nearby in case we need any help."

"I'm going to go see Magneto now," I said in my normal voice so that Alex could hear. "I'm guessing he's taken over the professor's office."

Jean nodded; Alex smiled mischievously.

"Jean," I said taking a step away from her. "Take care of the kids for me, especially Rogue and a certain reckless blond."

"Hey!" Alex interjected.

I laughed, "Just stay out of trouble, kiddo."

"You too," Jean and Alex returned in unison. I headed off to the professor's office. I quickened my steps because I knew I'd wasted a bit of time with Jean and Magneto wanted me soon. I reached the professor's door and knocked. Suddenly the door came open and I felt myself being pulled magnetically into the room. My fear level went up, but I didn't fight. As I came into the room, I saw Magneto sitting behind the large desk. An amused smirk stayed on his lips.

"Have a seat," he ordered, flipping me toward a chair. I sat down slowly, not willing to let my guard down. Magneto rose and came behind me. I tensed involuntarily as I heard him moving around. "Relax."

I tried to relax somewhat. Magnetism against the clamps pulled my arms behind me. Then I felt a rope tightening around my wrists. I panicked and jerked forward. The rope stopped me, but I still struggled. Magneto rounded in front of me and used his power against my stomach. I stopped and doubled over in pain.

"It causes quite a lot of pain to have blood pulled away from a vital organ, doesn't it?" He smirked at my agony. Then he stopped. I kept my head down and tried to catch my breath. Magneto patted me on the head. "Maybe next time you'll cooperate."

**_TBC_**


	8. Cooperation

**Chapter 8: Cooperation**

I drew in a shaky breath and sat back up.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll be back to check on you later. In the meantime," he took off my shades and I shut my eyes, "you get to learn how to cooperate and obey my orders. Until then, you'll get to stay like this."

I heard him moving and the door open. Abruptly, it shut. I sighed aloud. This wasn't the best situation to be in when my team was out there being manipulated by Magneto. Of course, I reasoned, it could be worse. At least, I was alive and actually close to the fight. Plus we had Logan as back up.

_Scott, are you hanging on all right?_

_Of course, Jean. I'm peachy._

_Scott._ I flinched slightly at her warning tone. _What's Magneto- Wait! Why is he in here? I'll talk to you later, baby. Stay out of trouble._ Then she was gone. I sighed, aggravated more by the silence. I tugged on the rope. It was secure and not about to budge.

I sat in silence for what seemed like at least an hour. Suddenly I heard the door open and shut as if someone was now in the room. I didn't move, but listened intently. There was no sound of anyone.

_THUD!_

"Oops."

I raised my head. That definitely was not Magneto. "Who's there?" No reply. "Who is that?" Still no answer. "I'll blast."

That got a reaction from the other person. The person moved up beside me and touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face the person. My anger rose at the silence. "If I open my eyes, you'll either be hurting or in trouble for putting a hole in the wall."

The person beside me gave a nervous chuckle and took a step back. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Chill out, Summers."

"Maximoff," I growled.

"Summers," he mused, obviously holding back laughter. "I wouldn't open those peepers if I were you. Magneto will probably blow his top and take it out on your girlfriend or your little brother."

I was angry but didn't do anything. I wasn't going to risk anyone's safety just to blow-up Pietro.

"You know," Pietro said from in front of me, "Magneto's pretty mad that you weren't cooperating last night."

I snapped my head in his direction, "I did cooperate," I growled angrily. "I answered every question he asked me."

"Yeah," Pietro was behind me now, "but not before making some demands."

"You had my brother completely defenseless and just barely conscious. How am I supposed to answer question when you've done that?" I was angry, no doubt about it. "After you so carefully set him down, I cooperated."

I took a sharp blow to the face. My head snapped back, but I didn't say anything. My head had all ready been killing me. That punch really hurt. I drew in a shaky breath and tried to listen for Pietro. I strained, but came up fruitless. He was moving too fast for me to hear him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Magneto told me to teach you to cooperate."

"And you _always_ listen to him." My voice dripped in sarcasm.

He hit me in the face again. I muffled a moan as Pietro spoke, "Actually Lance was supposed to do this but you screwed that up, didn't you, Summers? You had to interfere. Magneto won't take a whole lot of rebellion from you."

"You would've killed Evan," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, grabbing my chin roughly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I spat, receiving another sharp blow.

"You ought to shut up," he advised. "Things might go a bit easier and painless if you do." I heard his footsteps moving away from me.

_Jean, what's the news?_ I asked. _Has Magneto done anything else to the team?_

_Bobby, Evan, and Rahne are back. They were sent up to their rooms. We still don't know what they had to do, but they looked pretty upset. _There was a hint of fear in her voice._ I'm worried, Scott._

_It's all right, honey. Everything will work out in the end, OK? Just keep your head up and everything will work and everyone will be safe._ I was improvising like mad, but it wasn't obvious and it seemed to be what Jean wanted to hear.

_I wish I was as confident as you are._

_THUNK!_ I was jerked back to the room as Pietro knocked something else over. I jerked against the ropes around my wrists. They hadn't loosened. Pietro wasted no time slamming me back into the hard chair back. I winced; that hurt!

"You fucking son of a bitch," I growled, enunciating each word.

Pietro backhanded me. My head snapped sideways and I struggled to keep my eyes shut. My cheek began to radiate heat. I taste the bitterness of blood in my mouth. I spat it onto the floor, figuring the professor wouldn't mind it, if I explained what had happened.

Pietro grabbed my chin again. "Don't you ever talk about my mother, you got that?"

I pulled out of his grip rather easily, "How do you know I wasn't talking about your father?" Pietro didn't reply but backed off a bit.

_Is Alex with you?_ Magneto had left me alone for too long, so my suspicions rose. He had to be doing something to someone else. Jean hesitated. I sighed silently. H_ow long has he been gone? Jean?_

_Just a couple of minutes. Magneto told Blob to take him away._

_Where's Magneto? Is he still with you guys?_

_No, he left right after that._ There was a pause. _He went in the opposite direction, Scott. Everything's fine here, baby._ I smiled inwardly. She always knew what to say to make me feel better.

_Where are you guys?_

_Locked in the rec room._

_Anything else I should know about?_ I was concerned about Rogue's mentality. She still thought Logan was going after Magneto, but Magneto was here. _How's Rogue holding up?_

_She's staying off by herself. I'm a bit worried about her, but she'll pull through it. I know she will._

_Yeah, just keep her safe. Tell me if anything new arises, OK?_

_Sure, baby. I love you._

_I love you too. _Silence took over again. I grumbled to myself. I was beginning to hate silence. I was so aggravating to know nothing about what was going on around you. I stretched my fingers to make sure I kept blood flowing into them. I flexed my feet as my legs began to cramp.

Pietro laughed, "What are you doing, Summers?

"Been sitting too long," I stated, bending my knees and straightening them back out. "Aside from all ready being injured from your hospitality. My legs have cramped." I wasn't sure why I was telling him this, but I was. I wasn't expecting pity.

"You can be released if you'll cooperate with us," Pietro stated, coming close to me again.

"Sit by and watch you take advantage of my team?" I asked. "Rather not."

"You'd rather sit here and suffer, while we take advantage of your team and you don't know about it," Pietro mused in a smug voice. "You'd rather leave your girlfriend to pick up all the pieces for you. Although, I'm sure she can handle this whole thing by herself, don't you?"

I was about to fire a comment back at him when the door opened behind me. I didn't move. There was no way of knowing who was behind me unless they said something. As if my mind had been read, the person spoke.

"Scott." The voice was weak, but I still recognized my brother's voice.

**_TBC_**

**AN:** Thanks to my reviewers.


	9. Agony

**Chapter 9: Agony**

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

I heard Pietro chuckle and move toward the door. "Come on in, kid. Join the fun."

"Scott." Alex's voice wavered slightly. I felt a pang of guilt straight in the heart. My little brother was going to get messed up again. I rose my head toward his voice and gave him a weak smile.

"It's all right," I told him. "Just comply."

Alex snorted, "Like that's going to happen. I'm not going to give up." Oh, so now Alex gets his independence back.

Pietro charged. Even without my sight, I could tell what he was doing. I waited for a crack from Alex's bones but never heard one. I did hear a muffled moan of pain. I heard a pair of feet scuffling towards me.

"Alex?" I asked, moving my shoulders slightly to see if the rope would loosen. It didn't.

"Everything's fine, Summers," Pietro shot back. "I'm just securing your brother's safety."

"Safe with you?" I scoffed. "Like that's going to happen." I expected Pietro to retaliate, but nothing happened. I paused. "Can I have my shades back?

There was silence. I figured Pietro was going to shoot me down, but he said, "I don't see why not. Now what's the magic word?"

I scowled at myself. I should've known that Pietro would want me to beg for them. I put my pride aside and sighed, "Please, Pietro."

I could practically see his smirk. I wanted to wipe it off his face so badly, but I stayed calm. Pietro picked my shades up off the desk. He came up to me and slid them on my face. As soon as they were on, I opened my eyes and turned to Alex. He was tied to a chair similar to mine. The binding was messy but seemed to be secure enough to hold him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm peachy."

I smiled faintly. That was the same thing I'd told Jean a while back. I turned to Pietro, wondering what was going to happen next. He was sitting on the desk with an amused look on his face. I felt a sudden pang of helplessness.

_Scott, Magneto's sending out the next group. Blob's in charge and taking Sunspot, Cannonball, and Magma._

_Thanks, Jean and Alex is with me now. Any ideas what he's having the groups do?_

_Your guess are as good as mine. I'm going to go talk to Rogue now. Stay safe._

_I will for you._ I locked eyes with Pietro for a moment. He smirked and rose to his feet. I watched him come toward me. Pietro stopped and backhanded me. My head snapped aside.

"Don't say anything, Alex," I muttered to him. Alex was too much like me. I knew he'd shout out something and then Pietro would have a reason to mess him up really bad. I turned back to face Pietro. He was smiling. "What was that for?"

"Because I can," he replied.

_And you want to bait Alex,_ I thought bitterly. Pietro grabbed my chin and tipped my head up to see him. My head exploded with pain, but I kept quiet. Suddenly Pietro swung his free arm around and hit me in the injury he'd made last week. I yelped and literally crumpled. Pietro smiled and released my chin.

"That's low," Alex flared.

Pietro's face lit up, "Oh really?"

"Dammit, Alex," I said, lifting up my injured head. "I told you not to say anything."

Pietro laughed and approached my brother. "You should've listen to your brother, kid, because now you've made me mad." He stopped in front of Alex and threw a punch. I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the crack and yelp. "What's the matter, Summers?"

I didn't reply. The door opened ,but I didn't look up.

"Wanna have some fun?" Pietro asked. The other person moved toward me. I had a pretty good idea who it was. The person grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head up. I glared at Lance. He smiled in return and turned my head toward Alex. This was a very bad place to be. Pietro smirked at me before hitting Alex again. I flinched at contact. The move just caused Lance to rip at my hair.

"Do you want to know what your little X-men did for me last night?" Lance asked the rhetorical question in a cocky sort of way. "I had them all doing anything I said. We looted a couple of banks to celebrate."

I stared at Alex without actually seeing him. Lance used his free hand to punch me hard in the gut. The pain was horrible and I wondered how much more abuse my internal organs could take. I glanced at Lance with my eyes for a second. I looked back at Alex. He was swaying slightly and barely conscious again.

Pietro threw a punch to Alex's temple. Alex slumped over. Pietro turned to Lance. There was a slight degree of fear in his eyes. "The kid passed out."

"He was probably in too much pain," I lashed out angrily. Pietro bashed my nose with his fist.

I fell silent. Lance released his hold on me and Pietro took a step back. The door opened with an eerie creak. I just concentrated on breathing.

"How are we doing in here?" Magneto's voice boomed from behind me.

My anger dominated all of my common sense. "Alex is taking a nap and I'm being the piñata. How do you think it's going?"

Lance punched me so fast that I didn't even have time to move. His fist hit just below my rib cage. All the air rushed out of my lungs. I struggled for air; then I started coughing. I couldn't breathe! The boys moved back and Magneto came in front of me. My head dropped slightly and I began to cough up blood. I struggled for oxygen, but it couldn't get past the blood coming out. The floor was red now and I felt myself getting lightheaded. My eyes started to roll back.

_Why haven't they helped me,_ I wondered angrily. Then I came to the vain truth: there was nothing they could do for me. I felt myself slipping out of it until I felt oxygen. I wheezed the bit in, but continued to cough. I began to slip unconscious again. I wasn't going to give up though. I managed to come up with a bit more oxygen and my coughing began to slow enough for a little air in between coughs. I fought to get a decent-sized gulp of air.

Finally my coughs slowed enough for my breathing to regulate. Magneto took a step away from me. I coughed one last time before completely dropping my head in pain. I looked at the once spotless floor that was now cover in a horrendous amount of blood, my blood. I felt a sting on the inside of my left arm. I let the person, probably Magneto, inject me. I kept breathing.

_Jean?_

_Yeah, baby. What's the matter?_ she responded immediately.

_Not much._ I lied, stealing an inconspicuous glance at Alex._ I'm just wondering if you'll be able to grab some painkillers at any point._

_I think they're going to have me check on Ororo in a while. I'll try to grab some then. Are you two in that bad of shape?_

I hesitated. _We've seen better days._

_Just stay alive for me._

I smirked. She'd hit the nail on the head and didn't even know that I had just had a brush with death. I grimaced as my lungs hit my ribs. I glanced at the feet around me. No one was terribly close.

Suddenly the door opened. I flinched slightly but visibly. So far things had only gotten worse when the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Magneto demanded, moving forward and stopping at my side.

"Mystique said she could handle Xavier," the voice growled. I grimaced. Did it have to be Sabretooth? "She seemed to think I'd be of more help as a baby-sitter."

"Funny," Magneto stated. "The only one we're missing is Wolverine."

Sabretooth snorted; I held my breath. "I caught his scent in the city as I neared this place. I followed it to an old building, one with that's one's car and scent all over it.

I knew I was in trouble now.

"I lost the runt's scent because of the rain but- "

I felt Magneto grip my hair and jerk my head up to face his angry one. I yelped as he ripped some hair out of my throbbing head. He didn't show that he noticed. Spots danced in front of my eyes and I struggled to stay upright. Magneto leaned in close to me and punctuated three word:

"Where is Wolverine?"

**_TBC_**


	10. Anger

**Chapter 10: Anger**

"I don't know," I stated weakly. "He wasn't there when I was and I've been here all day."

Sabretooth growled from behind me. "His scent's on you from about last night."

"We met at the bar," I locked eyes with Magneto. "I told you that."

"He's newer than the cigarettes and alcohol."

"We talked in the parking lot near my car after I tracked him down."

Magneto gripped my hair harder. "I don't believe you."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, painfully. "Even if I did know why he was here or am lying about the meeting last night, I don't know where he is now. It's not like he stopped to say where he was going. I can't help you with this one."

"I bet a certain red-head telepathy can tell us exactly what we need to know," Sabretooth said. My eyes widened unwillingly and Magneto smirked. "Do you want me to get her for you?"

"Later," Magneto stated to my relief. "I've been away from the other captives for too long. Come, we will check in."

Magneto released my hair and they left the room. I shook my head lightly. Pietro approached me, but Lance stayed back. It was as if he'd scared himself. Suddenly Alex moaned and opened his eyes. He turned to look at me. I figured that I'd coughed up a lot of blood on myself, but the look in his eyes told me that I looked like I'd been to hell and back.

Alex blinked sharply and muttered, "Ow."

I smiled faintly. "Welcome back to consciousness."

He crinkled up his nose, "What'd I miss?"

I shot a brief glance at Lance, "Not much. At least nothing important like dinner."

Alex's eyes flashed in slight annoyance. I smiled slightly. Pietro moved toward Alex. I saw Alex begin to panic. I looked at Lance in desperation, but he was staring off.. I watched Pietro catch Alex's chin. Alex struggled against the rope holding him down. I felt a stab in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly the intercom came on. "Everyone will report to dinner: X-men in the dining room and Brotherhood to the kitchen. That is all."

Pietro released Alex and I released the breath I had been unconsciously holding. Lance and Pietro met behind the desk. They began to whisper. I caught Alex's gaze. He shot me one of his patented mischievous smiles. I knew what he wanted and I knew how he'd set it up.

"Do we get to eat?" he asked the boys.

Alex tried not to laugh as I finished our overused line. "Or are you going to hand feed us?"

Both of their heads snapped to face us. Then they looked at each other in panic. No one said anything for a few seconds. Then Pietro rushed over to me and began to untie the ropes. Lance strolled over to Alex and did the same.

Alex glanced over at me and smiled, "While you're at it, I could really use a bathroom." Alex gave a small yelp as Lance bumped his injured arm.

"Sorry," Lance muttered as he pulled away the last bit of rope. Pietro slid the ropes off my wrists. I let out a low hiss of pain as I brought my arms around in front of me. Lance rose, "You guys can go to the bathroom if you'll cooperate."

Alex nodded; Lance looked over at me. I hesitated a second but nodded. I figured Alex probably needed it and I could use a clean up. I rose shakily. Alex rose as well. I could easily see that he was in pain, but he was trying to cover it. Pietro put Alex in the lead and followed him out. I followed Pietro and Lance stayed directly behind me. We walked to the nearest bathroom.

Alex went in with the warning from Pietro of "Hurry up!"

Alex came out a minute later and I went in. I glanced in the mirror. Even though I only saw red, I could tell my face and neck were covered in dry blood. I turned on the water and set to clean it off me.

_Jean, did you get any painkillers?_ I asked as I grabbed a towel._ Alex isn't holding up too well._

_Oh, Scott, they're not going to be sending me there until after we eat._

_I'll grab some while you tell me you're eating._ I opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a whole bottle of over-the-counter painkillers.

I slid them in my pocket as Jean replied, _I am eating, Scott. I'm not as stubborn as you are. Are you coming to eat with us?_

_Yeah._ I opened the door and left the bathroom, noting that Alex looked worse. _We'll be there in a minute. Is the trio there?_

_No, but they're on their way._

_Don't say anything about what they did. _I started moving down the hall in the train-like line we'd created. _Tell the others not to either._

_What'd they have to do?_

_Please, Jean. I'll tell you later. Just don't bring it up. I'll be there in a moment, OK?_

I felt her sigh. _All right._

I glanced around Pietro as we turned a corner. Alex was still there, but only barely standing. After another minute of walking, we made it to the dining room. We stopped at the door and Pietro moved aside. I took a quick step to Alex. He crumpled in my arms, but I managed to get the door open and slide in. Lance shut the door just before the two of us fell. I sat on the ground with Alex laying still on my legs.

"Alex?" I asked, trying to move. "Hey, Al, are you okay?"

He moaned, "Hurts . . . can't . . . move."

_Jean, we're in the entryway. Bring water now._

I sat up and scooped Alex off me. I held him up in a sitting position. Alex's head rolled onto my shoulder. "Hang on, Alex." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills.

_Jean._

"I'm here," she called, running down to me. "I had to get a cup."

Jean slid next to me on the floor. I shook Alex lightly. He moaned slightly. I gave Jean the bottle of pills. She flipped out two pills and put them in Alex's mouth with a bit of water.

"Swallow, Alex," she whispered rubbing his neck.

I struggled to keep my emotions in check. "Please, Alex. We can get through this. Just please take the pills." My voice cracked a few times.

Alex swallowed the pills but fell still. I looked up at Jean bewildered and angry. She put her head against his chest and listened.

"He just passed out, baby," she whispered to me. "My guess is that he used his last bit of strength to take the painkillers for you."

I sighed and stood up carefully. Then I scooped up Alex in my arms and began the short walk through the entryway and into the dining room. Alex was lighter to hold. Normally I'd be mad at Jean for taking part of his weight, but I knew I couldn't hold him if she didn't help out some. No one said anything as we came into view. I set Alex down on the sofa and sat down on an empty chair. I grimaced slightly as Kitty passed me a really greasy piece of pizza. I sighed.

_You are eating that whole thing, Scott Summers!_ Jean slid into a seat a few down from me.

_Jean, am I really that easy to read?_

_Only when it comes to Alex._

_I guess so. Has Magneto or Sabretooth talked to you?_

_No, and I the reason I know Sabretooth is even here is because I'm a telepath. What are they supposed to talk to me about?_

_He has heightened senses. He knows Logan was here. They've realized that I don't know where he is, but you'll be able to track him._

_Don't worry about it, Scott. Now eat that pizza._

I smiled slightly and began to eat. Slowly I ate the whole thing, occasionally casting a glance over my shoulder at Alex. Part way through, Evan, Rahne, and Bobby returned. They were greeted, but no one said anything about their mission. I shot Jean a thankful smile, but my hope was soon cut short. The PA System came on.

"Rogue to my office now." _Click._

_**TBC**_


	11. Discussion

**Chapter 11: Discussion**

I looked at Rogue, who sat across the table, looking fearfully at me. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. Suddenly she put on a brave façade; I smiled involuntarily. She was probably going to get hurt too.

_Let her go, Scott._ I glanced over at Jean in confusion. _You're giving off some major anger._

I turned back to Rogue, "It's your call."

She nodded and rose slowly. I frowned; I'd halfway been expecting her to back out. I glanced at Evan. He had a fearful spark behind his eyes.

"We need a plan," I said. I haven't meant to say it aloud, but now that I had, I figured we'd go with it. "We have to find a way out of this, so I say that we get everyone prepared incase they're in the trio that gets sent out."

Evan shot me a hard look and mouthed, "You know?"

I nodded, "The magnetic shield is down, so we can have the next group stay in contact with Jean." I shot Evan a hopeful look. "Do you know where you're going before you get there?"

Evan hesitated, "Not really, but they're staying close by."

"What good will contact do?" Ray asked.

Jean smiled, "I'll send in our secret weapon if I have to, but the group will have to try to overpower the leader. Magneto doesn't have any real threat. Don't worry about us here; we'll be fine."

"Kitty," I spoke quickly, figuring that someone would be after Rogue shortly, "slowly phase everyone out of the clamps. Try to be inconspicuous about it. That'll leave us with absolutely nothing against us."

She nodded. Everyone fell silent. Rogue still stood frozen. There were a few beats of silence before Pietro and Lance came in the side door.

_Do you think they heard us?_ Jean asked me.

_Doubt it._

"Magneto wants Rogue," Pietro snarled.

"I think she decided that she'd rather not go," I returned.

It was a stalemate. Nobody moved for a moment. Finally Lance took a step forward; I shot to my feet. There was still no sway of control. Magneto walked in with Sabretooth and Pietro updated them both.

Magneto's face contorted with anger, "Cyclops, must I remind you that your girlfriend or little brother could both be part of my next hunting party. I'm sure that you know what they get to do by now."

I flinched slightly. Magneto snapped his fingers and Pietro was gone. I shifted my gaze to Rogue; she was gone too. I was frustrated now. He had Rogue and all I had was more trouble.

"Clear out!" Magneto ordered, "except you three, Jean, and Cyclops." Everyone else, including Lance, left. "You three, continue to eat. Jean, you go on to the infirmary. Sabretooth will escort you. Cyclops, come here now."

I grimaced inwardly for two reasons: Jean was alone with Sabretooth and I was in some deep shit. Magneto looked dead serious as I willingly approached him. The only good thing I saw was that we were away from my teammates. As I stopped in front of him, he struck me across the face. My head snapped aside, but I moved it back.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I looked him directly in the eyes, "That I made it so that we both know more than she does."

He took a quick step toward me; I stood firm. "But you still know more than I do and I find that to be unfair."

"But you don't like things fair," I pointed out.

He snarled, "Believe me when I tell you that things are only going to get worse from here and you will suffer from this display of rebellion."

I didn't move but kept eye contact. Magneto's mood shifted suddenly. He was calmer, but still serious. He glanced over my shoulder at Alex's unconscious form. "He's still out?"

"Naw." I said it as if it was nothing, but glanced back at Alex. "He's out again."

"Again?" Magneto sounded angry and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah. Apparently it isn't healthy for an injured kid that just regained consciousness to have to walk across the whole Institute, especially if he hasn't eaten in about 10 hours." I was angry, but I had a good reason to be so. "He passed out right inside the entryway."

"I'll talk to the boys," Magneto stated bluntly. "You stay here and make sure he eats something when he wakes up. Got it?" I nodded. He smiled faintly and gave a small tug on my metal cuffs. "Don't do anything stupid."

He turned around with a swish of his cape. Then he went out the door. I sighed and gently touched the rising bruise on my face. I flinched, but turned to head over to Alex. After reassuring myself that he was still alive, I went to join the trio at the table. There was an odd silence as they continued to eat the now-cold pizza.

Evan grinned at me. "You look like hell."

"I know."

"So how did you know about us doing it?"

I sighed, "Lance was bragging earlier."

We fell into another awkward silence. I glanced worriedly at the other two. "Are you all right?" They just nodded. "Hey, come on now. It could've been any of us. You three just drew the short straws. There are three more of us out there now. I need you to cheer up so that I'm not leading a whole team of completely depressed people."

No one said anything. I heard a moan from behind me and a very faint, "Scott?"

I was on my feet and at his side instantly. I forgot about the others as I leaned over Alex. There were little tears in his eyes. I knew this was quite sappy, but I didn't move my eyes from his as I dug into my pocket for the painkillers. I pulled it out and dumped two pills into my palm. Someone brushed by my side. I glanced up to see Rahne holding a glass of water. I smiled gratefully as we gave Alex the pills.

"It hurts," he whimpered pathetically.

"I know." I was beginning to hate that phrase. It made me sound like I had all of the answers, but really my team was falling apart: three distraught from action, three in action, two (including myself) practically out of the action, and one MIA. I knew Alex was in pain and I knew there was nothing I could do about it. "Just relax and stay calm."

"You're taking this better than we would," Bobby spoke up. "I mean, we weren't even injured yet we've been wallowing in self-pity for hours."

"Yeah," Rahne stepped in. "I'd never be able to endure what you've been through."

I sighed to myself. We weren't getting anywhere with this. I glanced at the trio, then back to Alex. Magneto had said it could only get worse and I believed him. The only thing was that I couldn't see how this could get any worse.

As irony would have it, the door behind us opened. I turned around and grimaced at the site of Sabretooth. A wave of fear passed over me. Sabretooth smelled the air and smirk at me.

"Five kids scared shitless," he said to himself. "What am I to do?"

I glanced at the others. Evan was determined; Rahne was definitely afraid. Bobby fell somewhere in the middle. I looked back at Sabretooth, who still hadn't moved.

He raised his eyebrows and showed off his fangs. "You three" -he pointed at the trio but kept his eyes on me- "Get out."

They hurried out of the room to the entryway all too quickly. Sabretooth smiled and slowly began to approach me. I took a step forward to draw the attention away from Alex. He stopped in front of me. "Let's talk."

**_TBC_**


	12. Telepathy

**Chapter 12: Telepathy**

I nodded weakly. I wasn't really scared of him, just intimidated.

"Sit," he pointed to an empty chair facing away from the table. I kept my eyes on him. He watched me, aside from a quick glance at Alex. "What's your girlfriends telepathic range?"

I slid into the seat. "I'm not sure. It's probably a couple of miles."

He snarled. I stayed calm and resisted the urge to taunt him about the fact that Logan had slipped through. I wasn't going to ask to be hurt. He clicked his claws menacingly and glanced at Alex. My breath caught in my chest, but Sabretooth didn't move. Alex was curled up with his eyes shut, but I knew he was awake and listening in on us.

Sabretooth turned back to me, "He's in pain." I didn't move. I was too angry and too guilty. "Magneto will be in later."

Then he turned and left the room. I paused to catch my breath. Alex opened his eyes and sat up. He kept his knees against his chest. I rose to my feet and went to his side. He looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned against my chest. I faltered slightly; this was not present-day Alex. He used to do this when he was sick as a kid.

"Hungry?" I asked softly while trying to be rid of the sudden sappiness between us.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "but not for that grease."

"Jean made me eat that grease," I shot back.

"Somebody's whipped," Alex sang out softly.

"I am not." I returned forcefully.

"Whatever, dude. Just get me some grub, will you?"

"After that?"

"Please, Scott."

I froze. That was a plead and definitely not typical Alex. He pulled back a little, but flinched as if the move hurt his head. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He smiled faintly. I gave in and went to the mini-fridge. "All right, kiddo. What do you want?"

I awoke the next morning and silently wondered how much drugs a body could take before being permanently damaged. I grumbled to myself as I threw down the sheets and rolled out of bed. I pulled on some clothes and thought back to the conversation I'd had with Alex the night before. He'd asked why the Brotherhood was being like this. I'd told him that it was Mystique and Magneto's hold over them. I just couldn't see them trying to kill us otherwise.

_Jean, how is everyone?_ I eased myself onto the bed.

_Everyone seems to be fine, even Alex and Rogue._

I smiled to myself. Suddenly the door pulled open with a magnetic whirl. I looked up at Magneto as he gave the clamps on my wrists a small tug. I rose to my feet and followed him out. My arms were raised in front of me as I took the familiar path to the office. He jerked me into the office and toward the chair. I sat down but didn't let my guard drop. Magneto drew my arms behind me and secured them with the same rope he'd used yesterday. I let him do it without difficulties.

He rounded in front of me and smirked, "Have fun."

Then he pulled off my sunglasses. Instinctively and just barely quickly enough, I snapped my eyes shut. I heard him leave and shut the door behind him. I grimaced and tugged against the rope. No leeway. That meant I was helpless yet again. I grumbled, sat back, and tried to get comfortable.

The door opened some time later. I didn't look up and didn't move. The person came in front of me. He seemed to be shuffling his feet. I kept as still as I could and tried to figure out who was in here. There was the sound of a slight struggle, but no one said anything. I was tempted to call Jean, but I didn't want to alarm her.

"You look pretty cozy in that chair, Summers," the person shot out.

"Actually I am. Do you want a spin, Alvers?" Lance was right in front of me, but I couldn't hear the other person.

"I'll pass." He was closer now.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I was through dancing around the topic.

"Can't we just chat?" My features softened as I started to open my eyes. "Do not open those weapons of yours. I have a shield now and you wouldn't want to . . . dent it, would you?"

Shit. Lance had a person in front of him. It was the only way his statement made any sense and it explained the shuffling. I decided to pretend that I didn't know this, in hopes of getting a clue as to whom he was holding. My subconscious told me it was Alex, but I kept denying it. "It'll be worth it."

He chuckled, "I honestly doubt it."

"You honest?"

There was no reply from Lance, but I heard a slight shuffle of feet and a yelp from the other person. I frowned. It definitely sounded like Alex. Lance spoke to me, "I really don't think you want to kill the only family you have left."

My features softened. Lance made a low blow by bringing up family. Of course, I could always shoot back a comment about his lack-of family, but we both knew I wouldn't. I wouldn't stoop that low. After all, I knew how it felt. Alex gave a small whimper.

"What do you want from me?" I tried to calm my angry nerves.

"Magneto suggested that I teach you some respect," he stated bluntly, "but I don't really feel like being a teacher. I never like them."

"Then what do you want?" I asked unsuccessfully trying to cover my bluntness.

"If you want a lesson, I'll go ahead and show you how to take orders." He was definitely angry. I shut up so hopefully he would not hurt Alex. "You're a quick learner, Summers."

I held back my put-downs and comebacks to listen for Alex. There was no sound of him. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. "Can I have my shades back . . . please?"

Lance chuckled, "Want to see your tormentor?"

Once again I bit back everything I wanted to say. "Please."

Lance snorted and I heard some movement. I tried to isolate his movements but was not able to do it. Where was Alex? He had to still be in here. I felt my shades being slid on and waited impatiently for them to be all the way on before I threw open my eyes. Lance was directly in front of me and he had Alex in a headlock. I looked at Lance expectantly. He was watching me, but kept his arm firmly around Alex's neck.

Alex jerked against Lance's arm. He struggled a bit before surrendering and standing still. Lance smirked and gave a small tug against Alex's neck for reassurance. I stayed quiet and tried to stay calm.

Suddenly the door flew open with a magnetic whirl. Heavy footsteps drew up to my side. I just focused on Alex. A glove brushed my shoulder roughly and I reluctantly looked at Magneto.

He smirked, "We've captured Wolverine."

My eyes widened unwillingly and I felt my heartbeat go up a bit. Then I regained my composure and realized what I should do. _Jean, Magneto says they've captured Wolverine._

There was silence._ It's a lie. I just contacted him. He's safe and ready to move._

_So he is in your range,_ I mused.

_Of course._

I blinked and looked over at Alex. He seemed to have given in to Lance, at least for the time being. He caught my gaze and looked at me with an intense determination. I smiled and looked up at Magneto again.

"I think he knows more than he's letting on," Lance spat.

Magneto gave me a truly evil smile and looked down at me, "Oh, I know he does."

I flinched as he ran a hand through my hair. Jean, _I want to step down._

_So someone else's loved ones can get hurt? I won't let you do that. No one else could take the beating you two have and still be calm and able to withhold secrets._

_But Jean, Alex-_

_I know about Alex, Scott._ she interrupted angrily._ I know that you're scared of losing him. We all are, OK? You're not in this alone. I know that you feel like you are, but we're all trying to end this mess as soon as we can._

_Jean, I'm-_ I was about to say to say sorry when she interrupted again.

_Don't be. We need a leader to keep everything under control. You're the one for the job, Scott. No one else can get us out of this. We need you to lead us out of this mess, OK, honey?_

_What's gotten into you?_ I asked, slightly amused. I glanced at Alex as I felt her sigh. _Jean, what's the matter? Did someone hurt you, because if they did I swear I'll-"_

_Calm down, Scott. No one hurt me._

_If they didn't hurt you then- No! No, Jean, they can't. Because of me? Last night? No._

_It's OK. I'm ready anyway._

_Jean-_

_It'll be OK, Scott. I'm ready to go take someone down and get us free._

_Be careful, Jean._

_I will. Besides, you didn't think I'd let the Brotherhood force me into break the law did you? We leave in five minutes. It's now or never._

**_TBC_**

AN: Yep, another boring chapter finished. I'm almost done writing. I think there will be 15 chapters (3 more). Please review and thanks to those who did:

angelbird1224- Your favorite? Really? I don't believe that (besides the fact that I think Love Kills is better). I'm sure you like some others more.

Phobia- I thought so too. I think the last chapter and this one are the ones where you run to get a refill or go to the bathroom.

Classic Tinker- Holy shit! I was reading through your review going, 'She liked that? I never noticed that. Where's the bad stuff?' Then I realized there was no bad stuff! You've made my millennia. Don't worry about Pietro. He's still human as you'll see later. I'm the one who always reads torture fics too. Thanks for the love.

On a side note, X:2 rocks! Did anyone else notice that the people raiding the mansion had night vision goggles and yet they still had trouble finding the mutants? It drove me nuts.


	13. Misery

**Chapter 13: Misery**

I looked up at Magneto and tried to control my anger. How dare he send my girlfriend out to steal for him! I took a few deep breaths as Magneto moved away from me. I discreetly pulled on the ropes holding me down. They were still secure.

"I thought you might want to know that your girlfriend is in the next group because of your display of rebellion last night." I tried to act surprised. "However, I do believe you all ready knew this."

My anger began to show, but I stayed quiet. He headed toward the door, "We're also bringing Xavier here to see our productivity."

Then he was gone. Alex immediately began to struggle. I sighed, "Alex, don't."

Lance gave a rough jerk against Alex's neck. He gave a pathetic yelp of pain and fell still again. Lance used his other hand to tip Alex's head up to face him. "Keep still before I make you still permanently."

My blood ran cold but I stayed quiet. _Jean, I have more news. Magneto said that they're going to bring the Professor here._

_That's great. Blob's in charge of my group. We'll be able to overpower him with little difficulty._

_Stay safe._

_Don't do anything stupid while I'm out._

I looked up at Lance to see what was going to happen next. He seemed content with just watching me be helpless.

_Scott, I just got word that Magneto's sending out another team with Toad at the same time as us._

_He must be gearing up for the professor's arrival._

_Yeah, but that also means there will be six fewer of us here too. Watch your back, baby._

_I will._

Alex struggled against Lance's hold again. I sighed as Lance gave a rough jerk of his arm. Alex made a sound of pain before surrendering with a slight whimper. I drew in a deep breath and heard that door opening again. I grumbled to myself, figuring the situation was about to get worse. My fears were confirmed when Pietro pulled a bloody and battered Rogue into my line of sight. Everyone stayed quiet as Pietro tied her down. I subconsciously watched him pull the knots until they were solid. Once they were tight, he took a few steps back and glanced at me.

"Magneto's still aggravated at you."

"I know." I said it calmly in hope that I would not bait him.

"Then you know that it's your fault that Jean's out doing whatever Blob wants?"

I nodded. Even if I was trying to stay out of trouble, I did agree with him on that one. I glanced at Rogue. Her eyes were glued forward.

I heard Alex's gasp for air the same time Rogue called, "Alex!"

My head shot sideways. Alex wasn't breathing! I could clearly see the fear on his face as he struggled for air. Lance released his hold on my little brother as he realized what was going on. Alex collapsed on the floor in a motionless heap. Unable to find my voice, I leaned forward to see if he was still alive and if the situation was improving at all.

Alex managed to roll over and catch a bit of air. I froze as emotion slowly overwhelmed me. Lance stood above him completely helpless. I heard Rogue's ragged beat but couldn't tear my eyes away from Alex. My heartbeat was thunderous in my ears.

"Al?" It came out as more of a very quiet whisper.

A few rattling coughs shook his torso, but Alex managed to sit up. He finally caught a deep breath. As his color returned to his face, the tension in the room was highly visible. I drew in a shaky breath, "Lance-"

"Shut up, Summers," his voice was hushed as if he'd scared himself again. He didn't move but his eyes showed obvious terror. I decided to stay quiet anyway. Alex blinked slowly and looked up at me. I held his gaze for a few moments. No one said anything.

Finally Pietro moved forward a step. I caught the fearful sweep Alex made with his eyes. Alex scooted back and into the desk. He continued to push back. I tensed so that I was straining against my bonds. Pietro breathed, "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

Whoa, compassionate Pietro! He must have some of his mother in him after all. I relaxed slightly but stayed on my guard. Both Alex and I watched Pietro take Alex's vital stats like a professional. He looked up at Lance, but I couldn't see his face. Lance nodded and seemed happier. I relaxed a bit more.

Pietro rose to his feet and spoke to Alex, "You can sit on the desk if you'll stay quiet and still."

Alex nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Pietro helped him climb to his feet and settle onto the desk. Lance stayed a couple of steps away in a sort of daze. I leaned back, but only after Pietro had moved away from my brother.

_Hey, Scott!_ I winced at Jean's sudden thought burst in my head. _I told you that I wouldn't go down without a fight! Blob's been successfully overpowered. We're going to help the others with Toad._

_OK, be safe._

I smiled inwardly. It wouldn't be long now. I settled back. I didn't know how much more Alex or Rogue could endure or even me for that matter. Hank was going to have a fit about this. I snapped back to reality as Lance approached me. He sent a swift blow to my chest and whispered "Be good" before he and Pietro left. I gasped in pain but tried to cover it. I watched Alex try to catch his breath for a moment.

"Hey, Al. A little help will be appreciated," I suggested when I noticed his breath was finally steady again. He stuck out his tongue but still got up. He waltzed over to me and glanced at the knots.

"Rogue, how good are you at untying knots?"

"Average."

Apparently Magneto could tie good knots. "Just blast it," I growled. We had an opportunity. I didn't want to waste it.

"But your hands-"

"You have enough control to do this," I urged. "Just concentrate."

A second later, I felt the rope fall away. I smiled to myself. He had potential. I brought my hands around slowly. Then I rose to my feet.

"Scott!" Alex enveloped me in a hug.

"It's okay, baby bro," I whispered.

He stuck out his tongue; I laughed. Then I went over to Rogue. I wanted to blast the rope, but unlike Alex, I didn't have the control. I settled for untying the messy knots. Amazingly enough I seemed to know how every knot would work out. I shook my head faintly and released the last loop. She brought her arms around in front of her with little effort.

"Are you okay?" I asked, circling back into her line of sight.

"Ah'm sore, but Ah'll live," she replied, running her fingers over a particularly bad bruise. "What do we do now?"

I was about to deliver a false answer about who know what when the door opened again. I glanced up. Sabretooth stuck his head in and looked around before leaving. I sighed as a chair was wedged under the doorknob. This was not good. Of course, we could blast our way out, but I didn't know which X-men were still around or where they were. Rogue rose to her feet and moved over by Alex. I glanced back at them, disgusted to see that they both still had on their clamps.

The chair was ripped away with a magnetic whirl. Why didn't we have wooden chairs? I flinched at the noise. The door swung open with the same amount of force. Magneto stepped into the room. I took a step to my right to be in front of the others. An angry snarl stayed on Magneto's face.

"What's going on here?" he boomed.

"My brother was almost killed," I shot back, just as angrily.

"Maybe you should learn to cooperate," he mused. "Where is Wolverine?"

"Didn't you say that you'd captured him?" I asked innocently while resisting the urge to smirk and taunt. Magneto froze, speechless.

_Scott, do we rock or what?_

_Jean I never want to her the word 'rock' again._

_Sorry, honey. Lance roughing you up?_

_Not currently. Status?_

_We took out Toad and we're on our way back._

_Avoid the main road if you can._

_Will do._

I turned back to Magneto expectantly. His hands came up and he jerked me forward by the metal clamps. I moved forward in hopes of lessening the strain. "I'm through playing games with you, Cyclops! Where is Wolverine?"

I sighed, "Well, I suppose he's with Blob and Toad by now. . . "

Magneto's eyes widened. He spun around and left the room. We all heard the door slam shut and Magneto yell, "Avalanche, Quicksilver, do something about them!"

Seconds later the door was thrown open again. The hinges groaned and barely held on. Lance came in looking angry and Pietro came in with a rising bruise on his cheek. Magneto knew how to get what he wanted.

I shot a look at Alex. He knew I wanted him and Rogue to make a break for it as soon as the chance arose. I realized just how bad of shape Alex was in when he silently agreed to do it.

"Great, an overprotective brother," Pietro muttered to Lance.

"We have to take them down one way or another." Both of them charged at me. I saw that and I heard Alex and Rogue run out. After that, I lost all sense of everything as it happened, but I knew I was blacking out. I slumped to the floor and lost consciousness.

**_TBC_**


	14. Secure

**Chapter 14: Secure**

I groaned as I pulled my eyelids open. The lights above me were bright even through my shades. I caught the sanitized smell and realized that one of them had been smart enough to take me to the infirmary. I sighed to myself and looked around. Lance and Pietro sat by the door watching me.

Lance rose to his feet and came over. Pietro paused to watch for a moment before following him. Lance chuckled, "It only took the two of us to bring down the fearless leader."

"And a week of torture to set it up," I growled.

Lance had the mouth but had scared himself out of backing it up. "It ain't our fault you're too stupid to give up."

I stayed quiet for lack of a good reply. Pietro smirked, but Lance was the one who had the idea.

"Hey, Pie, go get Alex, will ya?"

"Why me?"

"Because you can actually get a hold of him, Speedy."

Pietro's face brightened slightly and then he was gone. I sat up in the bed and looked at Lance. He just watched me with a slightly amused look on his face. I restrained my anger as it boiled closer to the breaking point.

_Cool it, Scott!_

_Jean?_

_You're radiating more anger than you ever have before. You practically flooded our link. Just retain yourself for a little while longer. We just entered the north side of town._

_I'm just worn out._

_Just keep your wits about you for a little bit more time._

_No promises,_ I sighed inaudibly, _but I'll try._

I tuned back into the action in the room. Pietro had just dragged Alex into the room. He had a firm grip around my brother's neck. I flinched but stayed quiet.

"Let go of me," Alex ordered while squirming.

"Not likely," Pietro stated. He was shorter than Alex but had the advantage of Alex's injuries.

I rose to my feet. Lance stepped up to me. He reached out. I looked at him in confusion as he touched my forehead. "What are you doing?" I asked in an undertone.

Alex jerked against Pietro's grip. I heard the frustration in his grunts as he threw himself to both sides. Pietro's grip never wavered; Lance took a step away from me and looked at Alex.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Pietro snarled.

I flinched; Alex stopped. Lance smirked as he strolled up to them. I took a hesitant step forward and felt my ribs shift, probably cracked. Lance grabbed Alex's chin to tip him up. "You're making this worse for yourself, kid."

Alex nipped at his fingers but missed as Lance pulled them back. Lance snarled and delivered a sharp strike to my brother's face. I growled quietly but didn't move. Lance suddenly did a quick sweep of the room. He looked at me and then Pietro. He seemed to be confused. I looked around and realized what was wrong.

"Isn't there supposed to be a woman in here?" Lance asked.

We all heard a loud howl of pain break through the air. Lance and Pietro exchanged a glance before taking off in the direction of the noise. Alex and I both forgot our pain and ran after them. My ribs ached, but I managed to keep up with Lance. We heard another howling scream as we ran into the front room. Alex stopped when I did. We stared in shock as a bruised Storm stood in the middle electrifying Sabretooth.

"Uh-oh," Pietro muttered before taking off.

Lance took one step before I fly-tackled him. We both knew that I could normally pin him, but as damaged as I was... We struggled and rolled. I heard the front door slam open and running behind me but kept tumbling.

"Let me down," I faintly heard Pietro's whine.

Finally I managed to pin Lance. I didn't dare to take my eyes off him to see what was going on around me. A motorcycle boot stepped beside Lance's head and his eyes widened. I still didn't move.

"I'll take it from here, Cyke."

I nodded and rolled off my catch. I watched Logan tie him up for a moment before scooping the scene. Sabretooth was out cold and Storm was sitting in a chair looking exhausted. Pietro hovered about a foot in the air due to Jean's TK. Alex helped me to my feet as Logan left Lance to tie up Pietro. I looked at the two mutants that had come in through the basement with Logan. Then I spotted three that had burst through the door with Jean. Jean lowered Pietro once he was tightly secured. Lance took a step toward Sabretooth but was distracted.

Rogue came running down the stairs and plowed into Logan's arms. Logan tucked her in close; she wrapped her arms around him. "Logan."

"Hey, Rogue," he returned, taking a step back. He scanned her bruises before looking at me. "Cyke take care of ya?"

Rogue nodded, "As best he could."

Logan looked back to Rogue and continued to talk to her. I tuned them out as I watched Kurt and some of the other boys tie up Sabretooth. Evan sat with Ororo, whispering something. I smiled to myself. Everything was coming together now. I took a step toward Alex. My ribs shifted and I collapsed with a muffled cry. Jean caught me with her telekinesis and set me down gently.

_What happened? _Jean asked me expectantly as she floated over to me.

_Cracked ribs, I think._

I hated showing weakness, so I tried to sit up. Jean pushed me back down. Logan gave an order to the boys before coming over to check on me. Jean looked up and her telekinetic hold wavered. I struggled to get up. Logan smirked, "You're staying put even if I have to sit on ya."

"That might not be good for his ribs," Jean supplied.

"Come on, you're going to the infirmary," Logan growled, immediately stepping back into the role of protecting us. I let them control the situation, but I wouldn't let him control me.

"Not till this is all over."

"You're not much help when you can't even walk," Logan said. I shot him a look. He knew that I wouldn't give in. "Fine, but when's the last time you've had any pain medicine. I'm sure Jean can feel it too."

She nodded faintly; I grumbled. Let's see, besides the sedatives to make me sleep, it had to be when I nearly died, but I didn't want Jean to know that I'd-"

"You nearly what?" she boomed.

I flinched. "Um, we can talk about this later."

She sent me a glare to be read as no-way-in-hell. I sighed._ Just calm down. Lance knocked the air out of me. I coughed up some blood. I'm fine now, honey. If you want to fuss over anyone, pick Ororo. She has to be hurting._

_Don't worry about Alex._ she ordered suddenly. I glanced over at him. I hadn't even realized that I was worried. _He's going to be fine and you are in far more pain than he is._

I grumbled again. Logan snickered even though he didn't know what he'd been discussing. He turned back to Rogue. I watched their happy reunion from my spot on the floor. Alex came over and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry, Scott. I shouldn't have left you with them."

"I told you to go," I protested. "I wanted you and Rogue out of danger for a while."

_Jean, I have to talk to them. Let me up._ I pleaded.

_No can do. There will be time for that later._

I growled, realizing how much I sounded like Logan but not caring. Alex took my hand. I looked up at him. He touched his cast and then his head. I shook my head. He cocked an eyebrow; I stuck out my tongue. Alex cracked a smile. Jean sighed in frustration. She always hated it when we communicated without words, even if I was just telling him that my head didn't hurt.

I smelled the sulfur before I even saw Kurt. He looked at Jean, "They're in the danger room. It's set to attack them if they move too much."

Jean nodded, "Good."

Kurt walked over to Kitty who was hastily removing the metal clamps that she hadn't previously phased off. Jean released her TK hold and sat down on the other side of me, opposite Alex. I stayed down, deciding that I wasn't going to fight Jean over this.

"I hate waiting," I complained.

Jean leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I know."

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Alex asked.

"Anything," Jean and I replied in unison.

I stared out the door for a moment. I saw Logan stiffen out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to face him as he smelled the air. He pushed Rogue behind him and glanced at me.

"Mystique and Charles."

I nodded and sat up. My ribs shifted, but I ignored them. "How soon?"

"A couple minutes tops."

"Good, I have a plan."

**_TBC_**


	15. Rescue

**Chapter 15: Rescue**

A couple minutes later, I found myself lying on my back on the living room floor. Alex was almost asleep on the couch. I'd been reluctant to let him be bait with me, but he'd insisted and Logan thought it was a good idea. My pain was slowly escalating. Every breath hurt more than the previous one. I sighed. My plan was going to work; it just had to.

_Cyclops, Mystique's coming in the front door now. It seems that the professor is out cold,_ Jean supplied from the next room over.

_Thanks, Jean._ Then all communication seized. I arranged myself so that it looked like I had passed out but my ribs weren't smashed. I shut my eyes and slowed my breathing. No sooner, I heard the light footsteps approaching.

I knew when Mystique had entered the room by her stifled gasp and the sound of a wheelchair stopping. I felt her eyes on me; then she approached. I kept breathing slowly and just concentrated on that. My chest ached, but I didn't move.

"_Tsk, tsk_," she whispered above me. "What has Charles been teaching you? Apparently you chose to rebel, Cyclops." She spoke as if she didn't expect to get a response. "Stupid kids."

I heard a _BAMF_ and knew that the professor was safe.

"We're not that stupid," I growled. I rolled onto my back and blasted her in one smooth move. She screamed and shot backwards. I saw Alex shift. Mystique saw it too. I had to get to him first or she'd hold him against me. I struggled to my feet as Logan pounced on her. Jean floated over to help him. Kurt appeared by Alex before teleporting them both away. I had just enough time to breathe my sigh of relief when a furry hand grabbed my arm.

I spun around. I was in the infirmary. "Nightcrawler!"

He was all ready gone. I heard some snickers coming from one of the beds. I strolled over and looked down at Alex. He held up his good arm in either innocence or surrender. I wasn't sure which, but I didn't care. I sat on the bed next to him.

"I think they plotted to get us out of the action," I supported, not all that angry.

Alex nodded, "Yup."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you get some sleep."

"Because it's only late afternoon."

I snorted and Alex closed his eyes anyway. He might fall asleep; he might not. Either way he was safe and I did not want to put any more drugs in his system. I calculated through my memories to realize it was Tuesday. Hank would be home tomorrow afternoon. I hoped I looked better by then or he'd skin me alive. I heard the significant _BAMF_ again. I looked toward the sound. Kurt stood there supporting Ororo. I raced to his side and took over as he returned upstairs.

I laid her on a bed and started an IV. I didn't want her to dehydrate plus I laced it with painkillers and a sedative. Soon she was asleep. I paced the room and waited. I didn't want to sit because I knew that I would not be getting back up for days. I lost all track of time and laps. Alex's snoring was the only keeping me sane.

Finally Jean came in. She rushed over and kissed me. She flooded our link with love and passion. I pulled back, "Good news then?"

"Of course."

I pulled her against me and kissed her again. She pushed back when we heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Logan and Rogue.

"Why aren't you in bed, Cyke?" he growled as he drew near me.

"Never made it that far," I returned, running a hand through Jean's hair.

Logan snorted in fake disgust. Rogue chuckled. I sighed and climbed onto one of the beds. We needed to know how bad I actually was and hopefully I could start healing again. Jean grabbed one of my hands. Logan wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders. I glanced at my sleeping brother and it really sank it: everything was going to be okay. Even with Magneto still loose, Professor would know what to do with the others. I pulled Jean down for another kiss. Yes, everything was okay now.

**_THE END_**

**AN:** Wow! I can't believe it's done. I want to thank anyone who reviewed this fic at any point and even those who read it but were too lazy to review (we all know you're out there).


End file.
